<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Works Best Under Pressure by MitchMatchedSocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968587">Works Best Under Pressure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks'>MitchMatchedSocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Kink Exploration, M/M, Omorashi, Oppa Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jaehyun, seriously I need to—” Taeyong gasped loudly as Jaehyun’s hand slid across his stomach and dipped between his legs again. He clutched Jaehyun's wrist and fought not to whine as his bladder throbbed with sharp pressure that almost hurt. “I actually really need to fucking pee,” he muttered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Works Best Under Pressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't think this would be my debut into Nct fanfic but the other ones aren't done yet. It's also a kink i've never written before.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong felt Jaehyun’s arm wrap like an iron bar around his chest as soon as they entered the dorm, halting his frantic sprint to the bathroom. Jaehyun slammed the front door right in their manager’s face as he was saying goodnight. </p><p>	“Where do you think you’re going,” he growled, and Taeyong squeaked as Jaehyun’s arm dropped around his middle and squeezed.</p><p>	“Fucking gross,” Doyoung grumbled and scampered into the bathroom. </p><p>	“God, not again,” Haechan said, and then disappeared into his room and probably passed out. </p><p>	“Jaehyun, seriously I need to—” he gasped loudly as Jaehyun’s hand slid across his stomach and dipped between his legs again, where it had been for the past three hours at the back of the van, and squeezed his rock hard shaft through his sweatpants. Taeyong clutched his wrist and fought not to whine as his bladder throbbed with sharp pressure that almost hurt. “I actually really need to fucking pee,” he muttered. </p><p>	Jaehyun just laughed and nudged him over towards the couch. </p><p>	“Didn’t you go at the rest stop, like, an hour ago?” </p><p>	“No,” Taeyong grumbled. Johnny turned the sink on to fill himself a glass of water and Taeyong dropped down onto the couch and curled over his knees with his thighs squeezed together. The plug in his ass shifted just right and squished his sensitive prostate between its thick head and his full bladder. </p><p>	“You were in there a long time.” Jaehyun dropped down behind him and rubbed a soothing hand down his spine. </p><p>	Taeyong turned around and glared. </p><p>	“Were you two canoodling in the back of the van the whole trip?” Johnny said from the kitchen doorway. </p><p>	“Maybe,” Jaehyun said, and scooted closer until he was pressed up against Taeyong’s side. His arm slid around Taeyong’s waist and into the front of his sweatpants. Johnny had caught them in compromising positions enough that Taeyong couldn’t find it in himself to care that he was still watching. Jaehyun’s hand on his cock had him heaving a shaky sigh. He gave Taeyong’s shaft a couple gentle strokes, but then dug his fingers under his balls again and pushed hard into his taint. Taeyong whimpered as his prostate got stimulated from a third side. More precum pulsed into his boxers. “You’re so wet, babe, you sure you haven’t pissed yourself already?” </p><p>	Johnny coughed his water all down his front. It splattered wetly onto the floor and Taeyong’s bladder throbbed some more. </p><p>	“There’s, like, a whole cup of coffee and two water bottles in there,” Taeyong grumbled as he squeezed his thighs tight around Jaehyun’s wrist. “If I’d already pissed myself, it would be a lot wetter.” </p><p>	“I suddenly don’t want you two sitting on the couch,” Johnny croaked. </p><p>	“Why didn’t you pee at the rest stop, cutie?” Jaehyun purred as he tucked his chin over Taeyong’s shoulder. </p><p>	“Maybe because I was hard?” </p><p>	“I can piss when I’m hard,” Johnny supplied helpfully, and Taeyong sighed. </p><p>“Well, I can’t.” </p><p>Doyoung finally came out of the bathroom, and Taeyong tried to jump up to get off the couch, but Jaehyun held him down easily. </p><p>“My turn,” Johnny said with an evil grin and downed the rest of his water. Taeyong watched it slosh out of the glass and heard himself whine. </p><p>“Jaehyun, I’m not kidding,” he muttered, “I really fucking have to pee, just gimme five minutes and then you can fuck me.” </p><p>“You look so cute like this though.” </p><p>The bathroom door clicked shut. </p><p>Taeyong groaned. “I swear to god, if I wasn’t hard, I would have actually pissed myself by now. It’s that bad.” </p><p>“In the back of the van? Bet the managers would have loved that.” </p><p>Taeyong convulsed as Jaehyun pushed gently between his hips. “Stopstopstop,” he gasped, and then moaned when Jaehyun gave his cock another couple slow, gooey strokes and kissed his shoulder. He pressed back hard into Jaehyun’s chest and whined. “God, Jae, fuck, it hurts, oh my god oh my god…” His heel tapped a quick rhythm against the floor and his hips flexed back, pelvic floor muscles squeezing tight to try and hold it all in. “I’ve never had to pee so fucking bad in my life, I’m going to explode.” </p><p>“You’ll be fine,” Jaehyun whispered, and his fingers danced across Taeyong’s stomach again. </p><p>Johnny took his sweet time in the bathroom, and Taeyong let himself go hazy like he’d been in the car. Nothing was better than feeling his body come alive under Jaehyun’s slow, gentle hands. Nothing compared to feeling the pleasure build and build and build until he was more turned on and sensitive than he ever was during regular sex. The slow built always meant he came like a geyser. He was used to long hours of teasing and edging, liked it even, but he’d never felt this desperate before. “Fuck,” he whispered and pressed his forehead into Jaehyun’s temple. “Fuck, fuck, nnnng—guh… pleasepleaseplease…” </p><p>“Please what? I can’t make you cum. When you’re done, you’d piss all over the couch.” He ever so slowly circled his thumb under the head of Taeyong’s cock and Taeyong pushed up into his hands and whimpered as Jaehyun’s wrist pressed over his bladder. “Does it feel good?” Jaehyun murmured in his deepest, smoothest voice. Taeyong heaved a breathy sigh. </p><p>“Yes,” he whispered back, and then his face flamed. “E-except it fucking hurts, god.” </p><p>The bathroom door finally opened, and Taeyong shot out of Jaehyun’s arms and staggered towards the bathroom, only using his legs from the knees down. Johnny made a point of laughing at him as he shuffled past.</p><p>To his chagrin, Jaehyun followed him into the bathroom and shut the door behind them just as Taeyong shoved his pants down. His hard cock slapped up against his stomach and even that sent a jolt through his bladder and made him jump. “C-can you give me a fucking minute dude?” </p><p>Jaehyun smirked at him, full dimple, and pulled open the bathroom drawer with the lube in it. “Go ahead and pee, I’m not stopping you.” He pulled out an old empty moisturizer bottle that they’d discreetly filled with lube. </p><p>It wasn’t like the didn’t all pee with each other in the room all the time, limited bathroom space being what it was, but this was a little different. Taeyong blushed and grumbled “this might take a minute,” because he had never been harder in his whole fucking life. He braced himself on the back of the toilet and stared straight down into the bowl.</p><p>“Take your time.” Jaehyun shoved Taeyong’s pants further down his thighs for him. The lube cap popped open. </p><p>“Jaehyun, seriously? You can’t wait?” </p><p>“I really can’t, cutie. It’s okay, you can pee while I’m fucking you, I don’t mind.” </p><p>Taeyong stomach twisted in realization and groaned before he could help himself. He dropped his head down between his arms. “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?” </p><p> “Maybe a little,” Jaehyun giggled. He grabbed the base of the plug and shook it. Precum pulsed out of his Taeyong’s tip and dripped loudly into the toilet. “You’re so desperate. It’s hot.” He pulled the plug out with a graphic wet noise and tossed it in the sink. Taeyong collapsed his weight onto one arm so he could use the other hand to aim. His dick was so hard, it was difficult to get it to point down. Speaking of hard dicks, Jaehyun’s cock pressed against his entrance and pushed right in. </p><p>Not even Jaehyun’s big, thick cock filling Taeyong up after hours of teasing could make him forget about the desperate pressure in his bladder, but it got close. Taeyong moaned loudly. His knees threatened to buckle. He slid one up onto the toilet seat to brace himself and leaned the other one up against the side right next to it, thighs still squeezed together. </p><p>“I can feel you trembling on my dick,” Jaehyun purred behind him and gave him a deep, firm thrust. “God, you’re so tight.” His cock slid heavily over Taeyong’s prostate. Taeyong cried out and convulsed as a huge glob of precum squeezed out of his cock. His whole groin throbbed. </p><p>“Fuck, Jae,” he breathed, and Jaehyun gave him two more smooth, heavy thrusts that left him whimpering. </p><p>“Hyung,” Jaehyun groaned, indulgent, and his next thrusts were harder. Taeyong cried out with each one. Tears collected along his lashes. There was so much pressure. It was like his bladder was holding back his orgasm and his orgasm was holding back his bladder and the pressure in both just keep building. “This is a bit kinky, even for us.” </p><p>Taeyong’s cheeks burned. “You started it.” </p><p>“You said it felt good.” He sped up into a steady rhythm. The angle wasn’t easy with Taeyong’s legs squeezed together, but somehow it still felt better than it ever had. Jaehyun felt impossibly big inside him. Every one of his thrusts hit all the right spots. Taeyong keened and shivered. When he blinked, a couple tears fell from his eyes and dripped onto the back of the toilet. “You know you can pee whenever, right?” </p><p>Taeyong whimpered and reached down to grab his cock again. Just having a hand around his shaft had him seconds away from cumming, but even though his thighs and his core tingled with tension, and his cock throbbed, nothing happened. </p><p>“Let it out, hyung. Make a mess.”</p><p>“I can’t,” he gasped, arching back into Jaehyun’s hips. “Make me cum, god, please fucking make me cum so I can piss.”  </p><p>“Poor Yongie,” Jaehyun purred and bent over him. “Which are you gonna do first?” A big, strong hand slid heavily over Taeyong’s waist, down between his hips, to press right over his bladder. Taeyong yelled as the pressure built. He twitched and twisted frantically back onto Jaehyun’s dick, legs trembling and thighs rubbing together. A litany of whines and moans and cries spilled from his lips. His cock wept steadily into the toilet. </p><p>Taeyong felt dizzy as he watched his tears and precum drip down. The pressure from his bladder and Jaehyun’s cock filled his whole body up to his chest and all the way down his legs. He realized he was trembling all over. </p><p>“Fuck Jae, god…” he gasped and keened between shuddery gasps as his groin pulsed and burned. “Oppa,” he whimpered, “harder, fuck…” </p><p>“Whoa.” Jaehyun’s cock snapped into him and he dropped a wet kiss onto the back of his neck. “You’ve never called me that before.” </p><p>Taeyong’s cheeks flamed, but he couldn’t help himself. “Oppa, please.” </p><p>“Baby,” Jaehyun groaned in English and Taeyong’s head spun. </p><p>A loud bang on the door made Taeyong jump hard and gasp as he almost peed. He really came so close. </p><p>“You two are fucking disgusting!” Shouted Doyoung from the other side. “I’m trying to sleep!” </p><p>	“Fuck off!” Jaehyun yelled back. His cock drove roughly into him. </p><p>	“Oppa,” Taeyong sobbed, and then blushed when he realized Doyoung could probably still hear him. He pumped his cock with the hand that was supposed to be aiming. </p><p>	“You so fucking hot right now, babe,” Jaehyun groaned against his neck. “I wonder if Johnny likes the sounds you’re making. Maybe Haechan’s recording it like last time, and the guys upstairs will get to hear you moan and beg for me to let you piss too.” </p><p>	Taeyong shuddered and whimpered. His fist flew over his cock as his stomach twisted with embarrassment and his cheeks flamed. </p><p>	“Come on, baby, just let it out, you can do it.” He pressed his hand firmly between Taeyong’s hips. Taeyong screamed as his whole body tensed up, shaking like a leaf. The pressure and the sensation were so intense that Taeyong saw stars. Jaehyun shook his hand roughly over his bladder until Taeyong wailed and made sure he was aimed at the toilet because he could feel himself finally start to pee. </p><p>	He came instead. Pleasure exploded through his core with such intensity that Taeyong writhed and screamed. Only Jaehyun’s arms kept him from falling. He wailed and sobbed his way through it, collapsed against the back of the toilet as his orgasm dragged on and on. </p><p>	Finally, the mind-numbing pulses of pleasure started to slow. Taeyong groaned as Jaehyun’s cock kept pounding into him, keeping him full and happy while avoiding his sensitive spots. </p><p>	Taeyong didn’t realize he’d started peeing until a couple seconds in when a second wave of overwhelming relief forced a loud moan from his mouth. It was a good thing he was still aimed at the toilet, but he reached down to gently guide his softening shaft anyway to avoid more mess. It burned a little bit on the way out, like it usually did after he beat his meat too hard. He shivered and moaned as a good five hours of pressure flowed out of him. It splashed loudly into the toilet bowl. Less of a constant stream and more of a series of splashes as Jaehyun rocked him with hard thrusts. </p><p>	Behind him, Jaehyun groaned. Taeyong could feel his shaft pulse as he came deep in Taeyong’s ass. </p><p>	“Oppa…” Taeyong moaned, and Jaehyun hummed in response and squeezed him tighter. </p><p>	“Still going, babe?” </p><p>	“Mmm…” </p><p>	“Wow, you were really full.” He rubbed Taeyong’s tummy as he pulled out. Cum dripped out of Taeyong’s ass and down his thigh and he still hadn’t finished pissing. Jaehyun pressed gently between his hips. Taeyong let out another soft moan as the last of it came rushing out. It was almost as good as the orgasm. Taeyong felt blissfully empty and comfy. He stood up shakily and leaned back into Jaehyun’s chest. Strong arms wrapped him up tight. “Shower?” Jaehyun asked softly, and Taeyong nodded. “We only made a little mess,” Jaehyun said as he examined the toilet. There was piss and cum splashed all over the rim, and a little on the floor too. Jaehyun flushed it and closed the lid for Taeyong to sit on so he could start the water. </p><p>	“So,” he said. “Oppa?” </p><p>	Taeyong pulled his shirt up over his face. “Really? After all that, that’s what you decide to comment on?” </p><p>	Jaehyun laughed and turned around to give him a dimply smile. “You’re right, let’s start at the top. That was so hot.”</p><p>	 “Yeah, that was pretty hot.” </p><p>	“Did it feel good?” </p><p>	“Y-yeah. My, um… I guess my bladder was putting a lot of pressure on all the right places.” He kept his blushing face buried in his shirt. “You should try it sometime.” </p><p>	“Would that be hot?” Jaehyun pulled Taeyong’s shirt away from his face and looked deep into his eyes in a way he usually reserved for cameras. “If I fucked you while I about to piss myself?” </p><p>	Taeyong imagined Jaehyun panting and trembling and sweating while he fucked frantically into him, just trying to finish so he could go relieve himself. He could imagine him biting his lip and whining as he rutted, clumsy and fast, into Taeyong’s hole as the pressure became too much. </p><p>	“Yeah, that would be hot.” </p><p>	Jaehyun ducked in and placed a slow, wet kiss on Taeyong’s mouth. “I can actually piss when I’m hard though,” he said when he pulled away, and gave Jaehyun a squishy little smile. “If we’re not careful, I might just end up pissing in you.” He giggled, but Taeyong didn’t. His mouth popped open and he raised his eyebrows and blinked down at the floor. </p><p>	“Oh you like that?” Jaehyun giggled some more and dove in for another couple kisses. “We’ll look into it. Come on, cutie, shower time.” </p><p>	“Okay, oppa,” Taeyong said in his cutest voice, and then went practically dead weight as Jaehyun struggled to haul him into the shower. His eyelids already felt heavy. After this he would pout until Jaehyun did all the cleanup, and then he would probably scrub the whole bathroom down again on his own the next morning, but that was later. Right now, he needed pampering.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on twitter! <a href="https://twitter.com/M_M_Socks">@M_M_Socks</a>. More NCT and EXO fics to come!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>